


Rhapsody in Blue

by lizwontcry



Series: Mezcal Memories [2]
Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: On Bryan's 65th birthday, he and Aaron celebrate--Hawaiian style.Bryan felt as though it would never be like this with anyone else. It was merely the way he and Aaron have always been; working together with a sixth sense that came effortlessly to them, no matter what endeavor they tried next.
Relationships: Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul
Series: Mezcal Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Bryan's birthday today, may I present to you... the gift of smut. This is a sequel to [Elephant in the Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391349/chapters/69566889) because I liked it and wanted to continue the story.
> 
> Also, for storytelling purposes, let's just assume everyone has been vaccinated/is wearing masks when necessary/is being safe/etc. It's more fun that way.
> 
> This was written for fun and is in no way meant to disrespect these fine gentlemen and their wives. It's not real! It's just pretend.
> 
> Thanks for reading and rock on.

The purple-tinted sun was setting on Haleakala, and the soft murmur of waves lapping in the Pacific Ocean gave the evening a dream-like atmosphere. It was a beautiful night in Maui; an excellent backdrop for an important celebration.

“Have I told you lately how handsome you look in blue?” 

Bryan checked his watch. “Not in the last 16 minutes or so.”

“How rude of me,” Aaron said, chuckling. “You look so hot in blue. And like every other color, too. But especially blue. Oh, and those glasses are working well for you, too.”

“Well. Thank you. But have you seen _yourself_ in blue, by any chance? I mean, it’s truly unfair to the rest of the world.”

“Oh, how you flatter me. Another toast?”

“Of course,” Bryan said. They raised their glasses of Dos Hombres yet again and toasted to the night, to the occasion, to their successful company they built from the ground up--to everything.

“My god, can you believe that sunset?” Aaron said, turning around to look at the sky. They were dining at Ferraro’s, the beachfront restaurant at the Four Seasons. Eating dinner outside by the ocean, the light breeze cooling down the night, was the perfect background for a romantic evening.

“It really is stunning,” Bryan agreed. “And the other sights aren’t so bad, either.” Aaron laughed and blushed a little. Bryan enjoyed how the shadow of the sunset somehow made Aaron’s features even more stunning.

It was a few days after Bryan’s big 65th birthday celebration. So many of his friends and family came to the island to celebrate with him, and it had been truly spectacular. He’d never felt so loved and appreciated, and that was saying a lot. There was a huge dinner at Spago on the night of his birthday and Bryan opened an endless amount of presents for what seemed like hours. He felt like a spoiled kid. 

Mostly everyone cleared out the next day, and Robin stayed a day after that. Before she left, she kissed him and said, “Have fun, but not too much fun with Aaron.” She laughed as she said it, and it was just another thing Bryan was truly grateful for on his birthday--that he had such a wonderful and understanding wife. He really was such a lucky son of a bitch. He never took that for granted.

And now Robin was gone, and he was alone with Aaron. They hadn’t seen each other in person since Bryan was in Idaho last summer--they didn’t want to take any chances with the virus until they had both gotten the vaccine. As always, like practically ever since the day they first met, Aaron was by Bryan’s side whenever possible. At Spago, the two of them made a little speech about the success of Dos Hombres, thanking their friends and family for believing in it and helping to make it such a success.

And last night, another celebration had taken place. They made love softly and slowly; they had all the time in the world (well, two more days), to reacquaint themselves with each other’s bodies, to remember all the little things that made each other grip the sheets and bite their lip in ecstasy. Bryan almost couldn’t believe how relieved he was to touch Aaron’s warm skin again, to have those ocean blue eyes stare back at him with pure lust and devotion and love. It had been three years since they shared their first kiss in Gregorio’s guest room in San Luis Del Rio, and it never got old. It just got better.

Earlier in the day they met with a local photographer to take more DH promotional pictures. Aaron tried coming up with some new ideas to top the last round they did together on the beach in Idaho last summer. He and Bryan were happy with the results and were excited to eventually share with their fans.

Now they shared the eggplant parmigiana (mostly for Bryan) and the Margherita pizza (for Aaron, of course). A bottle of the new Dos Hombres tobala, which had been a rousing success--selling out in the first 24 hours--was sitting on the table and being very vigorously enjoyed. They had just finished dessert, a rich and delightful milk chocolate budino. They both tried not to eat like this too often, but it was a special occasion.

“I still can’t believe it, man,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “It was just an idea I had because I missed working with you so much, and now here we are.”

They talked about it a lot; how Aaron’s drunken thought during a night out in New York became something bigger than the both of them. 

“So true. Not only did we create a company from the ground up, but it brought us closer together, too,” Bryan said. He didn’t only mean romantically, either. Just talking every day about the business and their family and their future plans made their friendship so much stronger. He didn’t know what to do with himself if a day passed by and he hadn’t talked to Aaron. It just didn’t feel right.

“Speaking of which…” Aaron said as he brought out a box from under the table. “Here’s one more gift for you.”

“Really?” Bryan asked, grinning. “But your last one was so perfect.”

Aaron had given Bryan a leather jacket signed by the Dodgers’ 2020 World Series winning team. Bryan felt like a little kid when he put it on; he’d been a fan of the team for so long and it was thrilling to finally witness them win the championship.

“I think you’ll like this one just as much,” Aaron said, a hint of coyness in his voice that Bryan enjoyed. He pushed the box over to Bryan.

Bryan discreetly opened it under the table, and chuckled when he found the handcuffs inside. “Well, these aren’t exactly new, are they?”

“No. But I figured it was time.” 

They purchased the handcuffs back in Mexico three years ago, after the first time they made love. It was one of Bryan’s most enduring fantasies, and they just hadn’t had time to indulge yet. Bryan was very much looking forward to what the rest of the evening had in store.

They enjoyed the last of the budino and then both groaned, having eaten far too many decadent treats for one night.

“God, I feel like the Pillsbury Doughboy,” Aaron said, patting his stomach. “You trying to fatten me up or something?”

“I don’t think the Pillsbury Doughboy _is_ fat, actually,” Bryan remarked. “I remember him being in quite good shape.”

Aaron laughed. “ _What?!_ He’s literally made of dough.” 

Bryan shrugged. “Look him up and let’s see.” 

They both giggled when Aaron found a picture of him on Google. “Look! He’s got a poochy stomach.”

“But the rest of him is in good shape. Like me now that I can’t run as much. I’ve got a little tummy going but the rest of me is in perfect condition.”

This elicits an enthusiastic laugh-and-clap from Aaron. “That is so not true. You do not have a pooch. But you’re right, he’s in decent shape for a dude made out of dough. I must be thinking of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters. Look at that dude’s rolls!” He showed the picture to Bryan, causing him to snort with laughter.

“Well, look at that huge grin on his face,” Bryan pointed out. “At least he’s happy about his size.”

“It is important to feel comfortable with your body,” Aaron said, nodding. They were always having these ridiculous drunken conversations; most of the time they tried not to over-indulge, but hey, they did own a tequila company, after all.

They couldn’t stop giggling, even when the waiter brought the check and as they made their way back to the suite. 

It had been another completely amazing night together--but it wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This story was entirely inspired by this Dos Hombres post - https://www.instagram.com/p/CKrrGiQjJt8/  
> \- And this one by Bryan - https://www.instagram.com/p/CLIEr1Vp_un/  
> \- Listen to this version of Rhapsody in Blue to enhance your reading experience - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH2PH0auTUU


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you haven't written sexy times for a minute and then you get back to it and then you go overboard a little? Well.

Their lavish, luxurious suite was on the club floor of the Four Seasons, which was the top floor, of course--the best always is. They had a spectacular view of the ocean, which they could enjoy from a private balcony. 

The suite was decorated with modern, tasteful furniture; the bedroom was huge and elegant. The two of them, still giggling, still drunk and full from their amazing dinner, stumbled into it and shed most of their clothes. Aaron turned on Netflix while they slid under the covers of the bed. 

“So. Have you been watching without me or what, Cranston?” Aaron asked.

“And break the sacred oath and trust bond that we have? I would never do that,” Bryan said.

“I’m not sure I believe that, but… I suppose I trust you.”

Aaron found the episode of “Ozark” where they left off. They were only able to binge watch it when they spent significant time together, which obviously wasn’t often lately. They were still in the first season, but it was worth the wait.

One of the reasons why they loved to watch it together was to compare it to their own show, and either talk about how they opened the door for “Ozark” to be able to do what they do, or how they would have done things differently. It was petty, but it amused them.

Aaron moved as close to Bryan as possible, wrapping his leg around Bryan’s and cuddling into his comforting broad chest. Bryan put his arm around Aaron and lured him into some kind of weird, mesmerizing trance as he caressed his shoulder with his thumb. 

Aaron’s phone dinged on the bedside table. He laughed at Lauren’s text.

 _Hope you did some stretches before you guys went to bed tonight *wink emoji*_ Lauren always wanted to hear all the sordid details after he and Bryan spent time together, and Aaron was happy to oblige her.

As much as Aaron enjoyed the sex and the connection they had during it, he also loved this. Cuddling, touching, every now and then sharing a short but lingering kiss during a lull in the show. Especially since they hadn't seen each other in so long, Aaron reveled in all this incredible time they got to spend together, in one of the most beautiful places on earth. 

When the show was over, Aaron turned on a random episode of Gilmore Girls (Lauren could never get enough of it) and turned to Bryan. They didn’t need to talk now. They had other ways to communicate.

Bryan put his hand on Aaron’s face and leaned in to kiss him. It was decadent and sensual, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths, tongues meeting and then retreating and doing it all over again. 

Before they could get lost to time and space, Bryan found the box of handcuffs and took them out, putting the key where they both could see it on the bedside table. He raised his eyebrows at Aaron for consent, and Aaron nodded enthusiastically. 

There wasn’t a convenient way to handcuff Aaron to the bed, so after placing the cuffs on him, Bryan pinned Aaron’s hands behind him. Aaron was already so fucking hard, and this wasn’t even his fantasy. 

The look in Bryan’s eyes was hungry and dark as he gazed down at Aaron’s bound hands, his naked chest, his throbbing cock that was growing bigger under his restricting briefs. Aaron couldn’t wait to be ravaged by this man.

“Oh, god, Aaron…” Bryan murmured as he kissed his way down Aaron’s naked chest. Aaron knew; he knew everything Bryan was trying to say in those honest, desperate words. How much Bryan loved to watch him in this state; how much he craved to take Aaron, to consume him, to own him, to love him. They could never just do this casually. They were all in from the very moment they kissed for the first time, and probably even before that.

“There’s something else, too. Okay if…” Bryan reached into the drawer and brought out a blindfold. Although he hadn’t mentioned that was part of his fantasy before, Aaron was intrigued.

“Man, you can do whatever you want to me,” Aaron murmured. “I just need you so bad right now.”

“I know, baby,” Bryan whispered, and Aaron shivered. 

Bryan put the blindfold on Aaron and continued to make his way down Aaron’s body. It didn’t take long for Aaron to realize all his senses were enhanced now that he couldn’t see or touch Bryan. When Bryan reached his nipple, he licked it so softly that Aaron could barely feel it at first, and then he squirmed when Bryan increased the pressure with his tongue. 

“I love the way you move for me,” Bryan said, and then Aaron felt his teeth drag lightly across his nipple and he gasped. Aaron moaned and whimpered as Bryan moved to the other nipple, knowing how sensitive Aaron is, knowing how absolutely insane it made Aaron to be devoured like this.

Bryan moved down Aaron’s belly, kissing and licking, while continuing to brush his nipples with his fingertips. He slightly peeled down Aaron’s briefs so his hip bones were exposed, and he took his time kissing, licking, and caressing them. Aaron wanted to scream; Bryan was so close to his cock and yet so far. But he knew it was all part of Bryan’s fantasy, and he loved the way Bryan appreciated and desired his entire body.

There was a pause for a moment and he felt Bryan retreating from the bed. He opened his mouth to protest but Bryan was back in a flash. And suddenly, his nipple was very, very cold.

“Fuck, Bryan,” Aaron groaned as Bryan rubbed an ice cube on his nipple, back and forth, slowly--so slowly, and then went back for the other one.

“Yeah, well, you should see it from my view,” Bryan said. He bent down and licked the water off Aaron’s nipple. Aaron could barely breathe now; he was nearly in another realm of ecstasy and yet extremely uncomfortable at the same time. But in a good way.

“Please…” Aaron couldn’t help but plead when Bryan finally licked all the wetness from Aaron’s chest. 

Bryan gave him the smallest bit of relief by taking his briefs all the way off and gripping his throbbing, rock solid cock. And then he licked the moisture that had collected at the tip, and Aaron cried out, his feet digging into the sheets because he needed some kind of leverage from all the unbelievable sensations. 

“So good, baby. You taste so good,” Bryan whispered, and went back for more. Bryan’s warm mouth felt incredible around his cock, his tongue gently lapping the head, licking with broad strokes, slightly teasing Aaron’s balls. 

Bryan then made his way back to Aaron’s belly, his chest, his neck, and his lips again. Aaron trembled under Bryan’s soft lips, his beard slightly rubbing against Aaron’s own. 

And then Aaron actually sighed with relief as he heard Bryan open the bottle of lube. 

“Are you ready for this?” Bryan whispered in his ear.

“God, yes,” Aaron groaned. “Please.”

Bryan took Aaron’s blindfold off. “I want to look at you while we do this. I need to see those eyes.”

“God, yes,” Aaron repeated, because he also loved to see the look in Bryan’s eyes when he made love to Aaron; it was one of Aaron's favorite things in the world.

Bryan moved Aaron’s legs so he could get in between them. He kissed Aaron hard and rough while his fingers gently made their way inside of him. It had been a while since the last time, and Bryan let Aaron adjust and breathe as his body stretched for his fingers.

Bryan broke the kiss and then looked at Aaron for his consent. Aaron managed to nod, then cried out when Bryan entered him. Immediately, Aaron felt the fullness he so craved from Bryan; Bryan was already so deep inside of him. He wanted to touch Bryan so badly, wrap his arms around Bryan’s sturdy back, dig his nails into his forearms. Not being able to do that made everything feel a little more desperate--it made Aaron feel a little out of control. It was fucking intoxicating.

It didn’t take long for them to fall into the usual pattern of soft and slow, loving and sweet. Bryan bent down to kiss him, his hand on his face, his thumb rubbing his cheek. It was just so good, so fucking good, but Aaron knew Bryan must be holding back.

“Hey… didn’t you… mention something about… ‘fucking me into a new dimension?” Aaron moaned.

“I believe I did… and you’re okay with that?”

“Fuck, Bryan! Yes! Fuck me harder, do I have to sign a consent--FORM?!” Aaron cried out as Bryan sunk into him deeper and harder as Aaron demanded, quickly finding his prostate. Bryan grasped Aaron’s hips somewhat forcefully, and Aaron seriously loved how vigorously Bryan was thrusting, a determined look on his face, sweat forming on his forehead. God, Bryan was so hot and Aaron loved him so much. 

They lasted for a long time like this; Aaron gasping again and again as Bryan fucked him, well, into a new dimension. He wasn't holding back now. He was giving Aaron everything he had.

When both of them were on the precipice of losing control, Bryan grasped Aaron’s messy leaking cock, stroking it hard, the way he knew gave Aaron the most pleasure. Aaron could feel Bryan building up, becoming overwhelmed by the heat, the friction, the desire--Aaron felt the same fucking way. They were both groaning and gasping as their pleasure came to a crux; it was now or never. Bryan came first, closing his eyes and letting out one long, guttural moan deep inside his body. And as Aaron felt the heat inside him, he came quickly after, almost whimpering from how the orgasm shook his entire body, from the soles of his feet to the sweat radiating from the top of his head. 

It took a long time for them to catch their breath. Aaron knew that was one for the record books. He smiled at the look of supreme satisfaction plastered on Bryan’s face. He didn't need to ask if Bryan's fantasy had been everything he dreamed of and more. He knew the answer.

“It wasn’t _that_ good,” Aaron teased as Bryan found the key and released him from the handcuffs, looking sort of smug and pretty damn proud of himself.

“It was mediocre at best,” Bryan agreed, nodding. “We certainly won’t be doing that ever again.”

“Good, I hated it.”

But after they cleaned up and got ready for bed, Aaron cuddled into Bryan’s chest, Bryan’s arms tight around him, he whispered, “I love you so much. That was incredible.”

“Love you, baby. _You_ are incredible. Everything about you…” They shared a deep, meaningful kiss. Aaron couldn’t get over how this thing with Bryan so completely changed a part of him--well, not changed, exactly, but made him whole. His life was already amazing before this happened but now he couldn’t imagine being any happier than he’s been in the last three years. 

And their time together in Maui wasn’t even over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they drifted off to sleep, Aaron sprung up and said, “Wait!” 

Bryan sighed, because he knew Aaron just had another one of his brilliant “ideas,” ideas that would probably involve dragging Bryan out of bed at midnight to go gallivanting through the Hawaiian night. 

“I know I’m going to regret this… but what are we doing now?”

“Let’s go swimming! Come on, man. It’s a warm night, and we haven’t been to the pool yet.”

Bryan just shook his head. He wasn’t totally opposed to the idea, but he wanted Aaron to work for this one. "I don't know about that... I'm pretty exhausted from all the 'fucking you into a new dimension."

Aaron started jumping on the bed like he was 11 and not the 41 year old mature adult he never tried to portray himself as anyway. Bryan laughed. 

“Come with me. You can bring those cigars your brother got you as a gift. I mean, who’s going to tell you not to?”

Bryan grabbed Aaron’s hand and brought him down, kissing his forehead. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Aaron actually looked surprised. “Really?!”

“Yeah. Why not? How many midnight swims do we get to have together, anyway? I’m not going to say no to that.”

Aaron’s happy, enthusiastic grin was completely worth getting out of bed and making the trek down to the pool.

*****

As if they already hadn’t had such an incredible evening, discovering that the beautiful, spacious pool was deserted and they had it all to themselves at midnight was just the cherry on top. The only light (other than the bright glow of the moon) was coming from the robust fountain in the middle of the pool, illuminating the warm March evening with its crystal blue reflection--which, Bryan thought to himself, so thoroughly matched Aaron’s chilling blue eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to get in? It’s a heated pool, you know,” Aaron asked as he made his way to the diving board.

“I am quite sure. I am perfectly content sitting here watching you enjoy yourself,” Bryan said, which was the truth. He had such a lovely time with his friends and family who gathered to celebrate his birthday, but being able to spend this rare alone time with Aaron was something truly special to him. It didn’t matter what random activity Aaron suggested doing at an insane hour of the night; Bryan was just happy that they had this time together. 

Plus, Aaron looked pretty damn good half-naked and wet. 

Bryan moved one of the lounge chairs closer to the pool and got out the cigar he’d been carrying around all evening from his pocket. He lit the cigar and laughed as Aaron did a cannonball into the pool from the diving board. Aaron tried to splash him, of course, but he barely missed Bryan’s chair.

Bryan closed his eyes for a moment as Aaron swam laps across the pool. He couldn’t help but think back to just an hour ago, gripping Aaron’s thighs with his shaking hands as he indulged in Aaron’s slick, tight heat, hearing Aaron’s low, deep moans as he moved into him over and over again, consuming him with his kiss as if both their lives depended on it. Aaron’s body always moved and bended and carved into Bryan’s own so perfectly. He realized he didn’t have any other similar experiences to compare to, but Bryan felt as though it would never be like this with anyone else. It was merely the way he and Aaron have always been; working together with a sixth sense that came effortlessly to them, no matter what endeavor they tried next. 

Making love to Aaron just made it even more clear to Bryan how much he missed holding and touching him when they went so long without seeing each other. Whatever this thing was they had together, Bryan knew how important it had become to his life. How important Aaron had become to his soul.

Man, he was getting so sappy and sentimental in his older years.

Eventually, Aaron swam up to the edge of the pool and hopped up to sit on it. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t know how to start the conversation.

“What’s on your mind?” Bryan asked. He would sit next to Aaron on the ground, but his damn knees…

“Well… I noticed something earlier today, when we were doing the photoshoot?”

Aaron paused. Bryan waited. He learned a long time ago that it was best to let Aaron sort out what he wanted to ask instead of encouraging him to spit it out. And for Aaron, Bryan would always be patient. 

“This may be all in my head but you seemed a little, I don’t know, insecure? Like uncomfortable. Changing the poses, trying to get some better light, almost hiding behind me? God, how many of these have we done over the years? Hundreds, at least. And you’ve never really cared about all that stuff before.”

Bryan exhaled. He didn’t know Aaron noticed how awkward he was during the photoshoot, but he probably should have realized. Aaron always noticed everything.

“It’s not your imagination. But… you would never understand.” 

Aaron looked kind of hurt by that statement. 

“Try me…” Aaron said softly. “Even if I don’t understand, I want to.”

Bryan felt like a dick. He tried to explain. 

“I’m sorry. Of course you do. It’s… I don’t know. I’ve just really been reminded of my mortality this past year. Getting Covid last March. And the slipped disc and the torn hamstring on the set of “Your Honor”--I used to run marathons, Aaron! I used to be so fast. I loved the feeling of coming home after a good run. I’m slowing down and it makes me feel old, broken down, worn out. Not to mention… 65. Jesus, Aaron, I’m officially a senior citizen now. And with you being here, I…”

Aaron moved quickly from the ground by the pool to the lounge chair. Bryan scooted over to make room for him. Aaron grabbed his hand. “What _about_ me being here?”  
“I mean, look at you. You’re so young, with so much life ahead of you. What could you possibly want with an old man like me? Look at these wrinkles, they’re like a goddamn roadmap on my face. Have you ever even had a wrinkle in your whole life? The camera loves you--you were made for it. And lately I can’t… I don’t…”

Bryan could feel himself tearing up and he was truly embarrassed. This was not like him. Most of the time he was confident and proud and happy with the life he’d been able to make for himself, practically from scratch. It was not a familiar feeling, or a good one.

Aaron’s face was nearly unbearable to look at; he was so obviously worried about Bryan’s current state of mind. 

“My god, man, you are truly talking nonsense right now,” Aaron said, but it had no bite to it. He lightly kissed Bryan’s forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks. Bryan closed his eyes and let himself feel the love Aaron was trying so hard to give him.

“First of all? So what if you’re slower now? So what if you’re not an athlete anymore? Think about what you are instead--you’re an amazing father; you know how much Taylor adores you. You and Robin have been together forever and she loves you--and even accepts your lust for certain younger men. You are good at everything you try; you’re a gifted actor, a loving friend. And have you seen your hair lately? For a guy who had to shave his head so much for years, it’s pretty goddamn impressive. Oh, and don’t forget, you’re like mind-numbingly rich.”

Bryan couldn’t help but laugh. Aaron always gave the best pep talks.

“As for me, you are young in all the ways that matter to me. Your heart, your spirit, your soul. I know you, Bryan. And I love you so much. Even if you can’t run marathons anymore, even if you need a certain light to feel confident in pictures, even if you need to take Viagra before we have sex, you are still you. And that’s all I or anyone else needs you to be.”

“Mm, you’re so good at this,” Bryan said. He wrapped his arms around Aaron and kissed him softly. “I love you, baby. And by the way, I do _not_ need Viagra.”

“Mmm, like I don't know that. Well, let’s go back to the room before we give everyone a show,” Aaron said, pulling Bryan out of the lounge chair. “And not the kind they’re used to from us.”

They went back to their suite and passed out. It had been a long day, yes--but it had also been a perfect one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [cigarettes_and_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettes_and_coffee) for planting the seed of Bryan's insecurity at photo shoots. I couldn't stop thinking about it, so thank you!
> 
> And to [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches) for the usual encouragement and patience. 
> 
> And to Aaron's lovely precious birthday post to Bryan which I still haven't gotten over yet - https://www.instagram.com/p/CMI0onRnfvQ/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little weird and a little long (that's what she said), but just go with it. Embrace it. Love it.

The next morning they woke up--as usual--entangled in each other’s limbs. After a mild make-out session, Aaron reluctantly got out of bed and put on a t-shirt, shorts, and running shoes. They had a full day planned, with restaurants they wanted to check out, whale watching in the afternoon, and a helicopter tour at sunset. After all the indulgent food they’d enjoyed over the past couple of days, Aaron needed to get a run in--he really _didn’t_ want to look like the Pillsbury Doughboy.

“Have fun,” Bryan said sleepily from bed as Aaron grabbed the key card on his way out to the gym. “I’ll be here in bed if you need me.”

Aaron laughed. Usually he and Bryan would work out together, but Bryan was still nursing his injuries. “That’s okay, I’ll give you a pass… for now.” 

He went back to the bed and kissed Bryan on the cheek before heading out. Aaron made it all the way down to the gym before realizing he left his Air Pods back in the room, which simply would not do. Obviously he couldn’t run without a full dose of his nineties alternative playlist.

He sighed and headed back to the room. But when he used the key card to open the door, it wouldn’t open. Bryan must have used the deadbolt on the door when he left.

So he knocked a little impatiently. Bryan was being super cautious, like someone was going to make it past all the security at the hotel to the top floor and badger their way inside their room?

Bryan took his time answering the door. 

“Hey, I forgot my--”

Aaron stopped in the middle of his sentence because Bryan was looking at him strangely. “Um, what’s going on?”

“I have no earthly idea,” Bryan said, shaking his head as he let Aaron into the room. “How are you even here? Did you and Aaron switch bodies again? I mean, obviously you did or you wouldn’t be here. Stupid question, Bryan.” Bryan smacked his forehead like he just said something stupid.

_Oh._

It finally occurred to Aaron just what the hell was happening here. They had only discussed it once or twice, but a whole scenario had been planned for “the right time and the right place.” And he guessed now was that time. He _had,_ after all, made Bryan’s fantasy come true last night. So it was apparently his turn now. Time to dig deep.

Bryan subtly pointed to the corner of the bed and Aaron spotted the oversized hoodie they’d ordered at the same time as the handcuffs three years ago. Aaron bit back a chuckle and quickly put the hoodie on. 

They were actors, after all. It’s what they did best.

“Oh, yeah… _yo,_ Mr. Cranston. Nice to see you again. I was just chillin’ with Skinny at the Dog House when I felt myself being zapped into the universe again. Just like last time.”

“That is certainly odd, Jesse. I wonder why the universe keeps bringing us together. So… what have you been up to lately? The last time I saw you, you had just gotten out of rehab. How is that going?”

Aaron again tried not to laugh. This was his fantasy, after all, and Bryan was doing his best to make it work for him.

“Oh, Mr. White’s just being a prick again. He’s like always watchin’ me, yo. It’s creepy and annoying and I hate it.”

“I know he’s been causing a lot of trouble for you,” Bryan said with a straight face, as if he wasn’t the one who caused all that trouble once upon a time. “I’m so glad you’re here, though. If I can provide you a few hours or days’ worth of solace, then it’s worth it.”

When they first talked in depth about this--after smoking some of Southern California’s finest pot together (a rare treat)--Aaron tried to express why this had been such a long-lasting and powerful fantasy for him. Aaron had said in many interviews that for him, it was love at first sight when he met Bryan. That was not an exaggeration. He didn’t know what kind of love it was at the time; all he knew was that he’d never met anyone quite like Bryan. The way Bryan told stories that had everyone in the room hanging on to every word and/or erupting in uncontrollable laughter, the way he commanded attention without even raising his voice, the way he went from giggling and joking on set to flicking a switch and becoming someone else completely… and most importantly, how he made Aaron feel--like he was capable of so much more; that he was doing more than portraying a dumbass drug addict. That he was making art, that he was contributing to a legacy, he was participating in something that so many people felt connected to and affected by. 

This was all to explain that Aaron didn’t know what the hell he wanted from Bryan--sometimes he was like a father, most of the time like a brother, and always like a mentor. He soon realized that it was all of the above. And eventually he came to the conclusion that he had a bit of crush on Bryan, and although it ebbed and flowed over time, the sensation became so powerful that it must have leaked into Jesse, too. Aaron would frequently have dreams as Jesse; most of the time he was hanging out with Skinny Pete and Badger, or he was getting shot at or in danger somehow, but his most frequent dream, the one he’d have over and over again for years, was Bryan seducing Jesse. The dreams were so vivid and real to Aaron and the fantasy continued to grow.

Aaron had explained that he also supposed part of him wanted Jesse to have a happy ending after all, with someone who cared about him and would never manipulate or abuse him. Bryan was and always would be the exact opposite of Walter White (with the exception of walking around in his damn underwear all the time), and Jesse deserved to meet someone like him. Maybe not to engage in what he had in mind for Bryan, but at least to have that kind of influence in his life.

Bryan admitted that he was always intrigued by Jesse’s vulnerability; the small, redeeming aspects of Jesse that he and Aaron didn’t happen to share. 

“It’s like he needs a father figure, but he doesn’t know what a father is supposed to be… and that’s why he protects his loyalty to Walt so fiercely,” Bryan had said. Aaron enthusiastically agreed and was relieved that Bryan seemed to get it, at least in some capacity.

Now, Bryan was regarding him closely. “Come here, Jesse. Come tell me about him. I know you have a lot of frustration right now; it must be rough for you.”

Aaron’s pants were already a bit tight, knowing that this was about to happen. Bryan sat down on the plush beige sofa, and patted the spot next to him.

Aaron dramatically sighed and made his way over to Bryan. Someone knocked on the door. 

“Oh, one second, that must be room service,” Bryan said, and he rushed off to the door. The waiter brought in a tray of strawberries and champagne; Bryan showed him where to put it in the center of the room. Aaron hoped this waiter was going to be cool and not tell the entire world who he just saw and what he just delivered to their room.

Usually it was Bryan who wanted to be seduced, and Aaron was always up to the task. However, this fantasy was different. And as Bryan poured him a glass of champagne and handed it to him, gazing at him longingly, Aaron almost felt as though this wasn’t just his fantasy anymore. 

“How’s the champagne? You like it?”

Aaron took a sip. “It’s all right, yo. I’m not much of a fancy drink kind of guy, though.”

“I realize that, but I think you should be pampered while you’re here. You deserve it. Here, taste this strawberry; it’ll make the champagne taste sweeter.”

Bryan fed Aaron the strawberry; Aaron took a small bite and then licked Bryan’s fingers gracefully. Bryan’s eyes opened wide, as though he just discovered a new kink or something.

“This is good, Mr. Cranston. You were right, thanks.”

“Mmm. I’m glad you like it. So Jesse, what is Mr. White up to now? What’s the frustration about these days?”

“Man, he’s just a dick, bro. Like just a few days ago, he went completely nutso about a fly in the lab. He said it would _contaminate the product,_ like we’re making some kind of gourmet chocolate instead of glass. And then when I almost felt bad for the guy ‘cause he hadn’t gotten much sleep, he accused me of stealing. Yo, I ain’t stealin’ shit. Asshole.”

Aaron sort of wanted Bryan to break character a little; that episode was one of their favorites since it was basically just the two of them doing what they do best. But Bryan didn’t even smile. He was a professional to his core, after all. 

“Hmm. That’s rough, I’m sorry you have to deal with that.” Bryan picked up Aaron’s hand, like he was studying it closely or something. “Hmm, it appears that your tattoos didn’t make it when the universe shifted. Is it weird that I miss this particular one?”

He lightly traced the shape of Jesse’s scorpion tattoo on Aaron’s hand and wrist, slightly brushing his fingertips over Aaron’s skin, sending goosebumps to his arm but more importantly, shockwaves through his body. Not only did it feel good, but the way Bryan remembered the exact shape of the tattoo after all these years made Aaron a little emotional.

“That’s… not weird,” Aaron managed to say. 

“Well… I miss the other ones too,” Bryan murmured. He took off Aaron’s dumb oversized hoodie and put his hand over Aaron’s heart through his thin white t-shirt. Aaron knew his heart was beating a little faster now.

Bryan reached under Aaron’s shirt, grazing his belly, his chest, his nipple, and again lightly traced the dragon that used to live on Jesse’s chest. Aaron exhaled--he was not surprised this was turning him on so much, but… _fuck._

“I am fond of that one,” Bryan whispered in Aaron’s ear, “but this one was my favorite.” He helped Aaron out of his shirt, and delicately traced the outline of the skull on his back. Aaron sighed and buried his face in Bryan’s neck, overcome with the honest and unplanned emotions this was causing him.

With Bryan’s warm hand on Aaron’s back, still faintly and tenderly tracing lines and patterns with his fingers, their lips finally met and it was one hell of an intoxicating kiss--almost like they were doing it for the first time. Aaron hoped Bryan knew how much this all meant to him. 

Aaron broke away from the kiss reluctantly. “I… really like being here with you, Mr. Cranston. You look just like him but you’re so different. You’re so… _nice_ or whatever.”

“I know, Jesse. I like being that person for you. And call me Bryan, okay?”

While they continued kissing, Aaron opened Bryan’s robe and reached for his cock, which was epically hard. Bryan groaned as he pushed Bryan’s briefs aside and held it, warm and throbbing, in his hand. 

“What… are you doing, Jesse? What do you want?” 

“I want _this,_ ” Aaron said, and got down on his knees and took Bryan in his mouth. Bryan groaned again and put one hand on Aaron’s head, running his fingers through his hair, as Aaron took him in as far as his gag reflex would allow. He loved going down on Bryan; the noises he made--these high-pitched moans that surprised Aaron the first time they did this--were even better.

When Bryan’s grip got a little stronger on Aaron’s head, Aaron rose back up, wiped his mouth and grinned at Bryan. 

“Come back,” Bryan said, and Aaron gladly did as he was asked. They shared another intense, crazy kiss. Bryan wrapped his arms around Aaron’s back and brought him as close as possible. He kissed Aaron’s neck, and grazed his teeth across Aaron’s throat. Aaron gripped Bryan’s thigh. He wanted so much more, but he didn't want to change anything, either.

“Jesse, there’s no other way to say this… well, here. I have something for you.”

Aaron’s heart started beating rapidly again as Bryan went into the bathroom and came out with a bottle of lube. 

“Yo, I was cool with the kissing and shit but I don’t know if I’m into that…” Aaron said, trying to be as Jesse as possible. 

“It’s not for you, Jesse. It’s for me.”

Aaron stared at him blankly, intrigued. Bryan continued.

“I think it would be good for you, you know… to get your frustrations out. And… I want it, too. I want _you._ ”

“I’ve never… done that before,” Aaron murmured, which was technically true. 

Bryan reached for his hand and held it tight in his own. “I haven’t either. We can learn something new from each other, yeah? It’s just the two of us now.”

Aaron nodded. He let Bryan lead him to the bed, where they both fully disrobed. Bryan handed him the bottle of lube.

“Are you sure about the… fulminated mercury?” Aaron asked. “Fulminated mercury” was their safety phrase. When he and Bryan talked about this a while back, Aaron had told him about what he had in mind, and although Bryan was a little shocked, he seemed at least open to the idea. Aaron assumed he was on board now, but he just wanted to make sure. They had never switched roles before, and if Bryan even had a little hesitation, Aaron wanted to know. But it wasn’t like Bryan was ever shy about not doing things he didn’t want to do. Still. Aaron needed him to fully sign off on the concept.

“I’m _positive_ about the fulminated mercury,” Bryan said. So Aaron shut up, and he kissed his way down Bryan’s body, because he loved everything about it. He loved the millions of freckles on Bryan’s arms and chest and back; he loved seeing new ones and kissing them and noting them for next time. He loved how Bryan arched his back a little every time Aaron licked a nipple; Aaron loved how Bryan exhaled when Aaron sucked just hard enough on his neck to make a small red mark. Aaron knew Bryan. He knew everything about him. He knew what made him moan and what made his toes curl. He knew what made Bryan laugh with happiness, and what made him bow his head in grief. And he loved it all. Since they first met, Aaron never questioned Bryan’s love and devotion to him, and he knew Bryan felt the same.

“How do you want to…” Aaron asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He just still couldn’t believe this was about to happen.

“I want to look at you,” Bryan said, almost shyly. Man, he was a good actor. “I need to see those eyes of yours.”

Aaron was overcome by it all; he wanted to tell Bryan how much he loved him--he wanted it so badly. But he didn’t want to jolt Bryan out of the moment, and besides… Bryan already knew. He always knew.

Bryan watched as Aaron squirted some lube on his fingers. Bryan’s expression was giving nothing away. 

“Yo, are you ready for this? I don’t know… I don’t know what I’m doing, man.”

“I’m ready, Jesse,” Bryan’s voice was a little strained. “Just go slowly, you’ll be fine.”

Aaron delicately parted Bryan’s legs, his hands gently massaging his hip bones. He leaned down to kiss him, and Bryan nearly swallowed him whole, grabbing his head and attacking his lips. Then he felt Bryan exhale practically into his mouth as he smoothly and slowly ran his fingers over his entrance, trying to get him used to the sensation. When he felt like Bryan was ready, he inserted one finger, slowly and calmly. Aaron loved being fingered; he _almost_ liked it better than sex, and Bryan was definitely aware of that. When they weren’t in a rush, Bryan would spend an unfathomable amount of time teasing Aaron with his fingers, using just the right amount of pressure to drive Aaron to the edge and back, finding his prostate, turning him into a quivering mess of a man. He hoped Bryan found the pleasure in it, too.

“That’s good, Jesse,” Bryan panted as Aaron dipped his finger in further. “You’re doing a good job.”

“God, you’re so tight, yo,” Aaron moaned. He knew Bryan would be, but like, damn. He couldn’t wait to be surrounded by all that solid warmth, but he was going to be patient. 

Time didn’t seem to matter or exist as they continued this experiment. They kissed and kissed and kissed as Aaron tried two fingers, and then three. He never took his eyes off Bryan; he wanted to avoid hurting him at all costs. 

“Please, Jesse. I want you now. Do you want me?” Bryan looked so sincere. 

“Yeah,” Aaron said simply, because he had no idea what the hell Jesse would say in a situation like this. He wanted to laugh thinking about how Vince probably never had this scene in mind when he sat down to write the pilot. 

As soon as he was fully inside of Bryan, they both moaned so deeply it almost shook the room. Bryan felt so incredible; so tight and so warm. He desperately wanted Bryan to feel the same way he always made Aaron feel. He so badly needed Bryan to know what it was like to have someone who loved and desired you so much, so far inside that it felt like they were in your entire soul. 

“Okay?” Aaron whispered as he was as deep as he could possibly go. _Fuck._

“Yes… feels good,” Bryan breathed. He was sinking his fingers into Aaron’s arm, holding on for dear life as Aaron relentlessly moved inside of him, finally finding the spot that made Bryan look like he understood what this was all about. 

Bryan pulled Aaron down to kiss him so hard and for so long, they both struggled for breath and didn’t even care. He then grabbed Aaron’s ass, pushing him in even more deep and more hard, and Aaron felt like he was having some kind of out of body experience as he crept closer to the edge.

He wrapped a hand around Bryan’s cock since he was so close, and feeling just how hard and how wet Bryan was, and hearing the strained whimpers and moans Bryan was making, Aaron came so hard he swear he saw a bolt of lightning outside in the corner of his eye. It wasn’t even raining.

That was Bryan’s cue to come on Aaron’s already messy stomach; moaning in a way Aaron had never heard before. 

They didn’t move or talk for a long time as they tried to catch their breath, but they did intertwine their hands--never letting go. They would never let go.

*****

"I can't... Bryan, you know, right? You know how much..."

Bryan pulled Aaron closer to him, if that was even possible. He kissed him lightly, not having the energy to move much more than that.

"I know, baby. It was the same for me."

To say the least. It was never his dream for Aaron to make love to him, but it was pretty damn earth-shattering. To look into Aaron's eyes while they connected this way, for Aaron to be so gentle and concerned the whole time, and just... the sensations... wow. And all while fulfilling Aaron's fantasy, too. Bryan was practically speechless.

"Did you hide my Air Pods or what?" Aaron asked, chuckling. "Sneaky bastard."

"No, but I did notice you left them behind. It seemed like a good opportunity."

"Well. It was. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me. I enjoyed it as much as you did." 

"Well, so much for the whale watching and the helicopter ride," Aaron said, laughter in his voice. "How about room service and a nap?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Bryan said. "Just perfect."

*****

The next day, Bryan had to leave Hawaii a few hours earlier than Aaron; he was making an appearance on Jimmy Kimmel and needed to get home before 5:00. Bryan was almost glad they weren't traveling back on the same plane; it would just make parting even harder the more time they spent together. 

Before Bryan went left the room to catch a shuttle ride to the airport, they embraced for a long time, trying not to be too emotional about this. After all, they lived in the same city, and now that it was safer, they'd probably see each other all the time.

But not like this. 

"You gotta stop by soon, man. We named one of the baby chicks after you. The one that's the biggest asshole, of course," Aaron joked. He had tears in his eyes, though. He was never good at good-byes. 

"Yes, I definitely have to visit this extensive farm of yours. Can't wait."

They exchanged one more last kiss. While they were both anxious to get back home, back to their wives and their normal rhythms and routines, it was obviously hard to part after such an incredible time together. 

"Go," Aaron said, swatting Bryan's ass. "Go before I hitch a ride on the plane and go on Kimmel with you."

Bryan kissed him on the cheek, gave him one last long, lingering look, and then left. And when he got on the plane, he had a text from Aaron--a picture of the Pillsbury Doughboy. He laughed before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about drinking tobala on the sandy beach and caressing Aaron's slightly sunburned skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, friends. I see you and I respect you. I apparently live in the Bryan x Aaron dumpster permanently now, so I'm sure I'll be back with more filth eventually.


End file.
